Possibilities and Second Chances
by lizzyroefs
Summary: Will Kate let her heart take a chance or will it lead her back to where she started?


Chapter 1

Kate sighed as she looked over at her alarm clock, 5:30 she had woken up early again. She rolled back over in bed and tried to drift back to sleep, as she closed her eyes all she could picture was Dave's face as she had left him broken hearted on the tarmak in Africa. She hadn't told anyone about the letter she had recieved from him, asking for her to reconsider her choice to return to Drovers. It was times like this that she really missed Jodi. She didn't really have anyone to talk to, she knew that Stevie tried but she was busy with hers and Alex's wedding plans. Moira was good, it was almost like talking to a mother figure. She couldn't even talk to Pat, as he was stuck in the middle. She pulled the blankets back and sat up, she couldn't sleep anyways she may as well go for a run.

The sweat trickled down the back of her neck as she reached down and skipped to the next song on her mp3 player, she stopped sat on the side of the road for a rest as the song started. It was the song that had played when she was leaving Africa, "The Light Surrounding You" by Evermore, everytime she heard this song it made her cry. She stood up and started to run again with the tears streaming down her face. As the tears flowed more heavily the harder she ran, not hearing the dirt bike following her in the distance.

Riley looked down at her running along the road from the seat of his dirt bike. He hadn't been able to sleep so had decided to go for a morning ride, he could see her shoulders shaking as she ran with tears streaming down her face. He drove down closer to the road and stopped his bike and got off, walking to where she had stopped again. He walked over to her, she was standing on the side of the road looking off in the distance the tears still running down her face. He came up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder, she jumped as she turned around and looked up at him. The look in her eyes made his heart break, he took the ear phones out of her ears and pulled her into a hug.

Chapter 2

Riley stroked her hair as she continued to cry, she felt so frail in his arms. Kate had always acted like nothing ever phased her when he had been around, she even seemed to be taking her break up well, or so he and the others had thought. He could feel her relaxing and her shoulders stop shaking as he watched the sun rise over her shoulders. Riley looked down at her with her head laying on his chest, he usually had lots to say but right now he was at a loss for words. Slowly he could see her raise her head and look up with him, her face red and puffy but to him she still looked pretty darn cute.

"Thanks for the hug, I really needed that." She whispered as she wiped a tear from her face,

"I kind of thought that you did, and don't think anything of it, it can be our little secret." He replied with a smile as she smiled back at him.

"It just seems sometimes that I feel I made the wrong decision, even though I know I didn't. Plus with Jodi gone I don't really have anyone to talk to, she would tell me to move on and that there are more fish in the sea."

"Sounds like her, and if you know that you made the right decision that is all that matters. And if you ever feel the need to talk, I only live next door technically, just knock my door down if you have to." He replied with a wink as she smiled again, "Now how about a ride back to Drover's?"

"Sounds good, and thanks again." She replied as they walked towards his bike.

Kate walked towards the main house and could smell the scent of freshly brewed coffee, her stomach growled as she opened the door.

"Oi was that a bike I heard before?" Stevie said as Kate walked over the get a mug of coffee,

"Uh yeah, I went for a run and ran into Riley he gave me a lift back, I think I ran too much." Kate replied as she sat down at the table and grabbed a piece of toast.

"Well that was awfully nice of him, I wouldn't take him for an early riser." Grace said as she sipped her coffee,

"He mentioned that he couldn't sleep or something..." Kate replied as the phone rang and she jumped.

"Jease Kate, maybe you should stay in bed tomorrow your morning runs are making you jumpy." Stevie smirked as she walked to the phone.

A few days later Kate and Tayler were cleaning out the troughs when they heard Stevie riding up,

"Hey ladies, Alex and I were talking and we were thinking we should have a night at the pub, the group of us. Sound good?" She smiled as Tayler's face grew into a grin.

"Oh that sounds fun, I will have to make sure that Pat is coming." She sighed as she turned towards Kate, "It will be so much fun."

"I don't know if I am really up to it, I didn't really sleep that great last night, I might need to call it an early night." Kate said as she looked back towards the troughs.

"I will not take no for an answer Kate Manfredi, it is high time that you start going out and doing things again!" Stevie said as she rode up next to her, "We don't want Tess to come home and see you all depressed do you??"

Kate looked up at her with a grin, "Do you mean that Tess is coming home??"

"Yup, got off the phone with her a little while ago, her and nick and little clare will be here for the wedding and for a 1 month stay!" Stevie replied, "So I don't want her to come home and see that I have let you get all depressed, so you are definately going out tonight, besides there are way more fish in the sea, thats what Jodi would say anyways."

Kate sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror, at least Jodi would be proud of her. Grace had loaned her one of her shirts and with her new jeans she had to admit that she looked pretty good. Tayler had even convinced her to let her do her hair and makeup.

"Jease Kates you look amazing." Pat said from the door as she turned around and smiled, "Sorry I didn't want to barge in, but I'm waiting for Tayler and saw your door open."

"Thats ok, thanks by the way. It looks like you two are hitting it off well." she replied as she walked towards the door,

"Yeah well, we are going to take things slowly, but hey who knows. How are you doing by the way." He said as he looked down at her with concern in his eyes.

"Oh I will be ok, it should be fun tonight." She said as she walked onto the veranda, changing the subject. "Well I will see you guys there, I have to catch up with Stevie for my ride."

"Sure ok," Pat said as he watched her walk towards the house, not seeing the sadness clouding her eyes.

Riley took a sip of his beer and looked around the pub, it was fairly crowded but atleast it wasn't empty. He laughed to himself as he watched Marcus surrounded by a gaggle of girls as he tried to play pool with Alex, who kept watching the door for Stevie to arrive. Alex had said that all the Drover's girls were coming, and secretly he had hoped that one girl in particular would be coming from there. It had been almost a week since he had comforted her on the side of the road, he had only seen her in passing at Drover's when he had dropped some machinery off. She had been busy and he had been unable to talk to her then. It seemed though that since that day on the side of the road, she had been in his thoughts almost constantly, he could still feel how fragile she had felt in his arms. He knew though that he would have to tread carefully with her, she was obviously still hurt. But he hoped that maybe he could help her move on. He looked up as the door opened and took a sharp intake of breath as she walked in.

Chapter 3

Kate looked around the pub as the other scattered each and every way. Stevie walked with a smile towards Alex who pulled her into a hug with a huge grin, Tayler and Pat had taken off as soon as they had made it through the doors, Moira had opted out of this evening to visit Phil and Grace had walked over to tease Marcus about his gaggle of girls. She sighed as she walked towards the bar, she may as well have something to drink, it might help make this night go faster. As she walked up to the bar she could feel someone come up and stand next to her, she looked over and saw a tall, dark haired, guy standing next to her with a smile on his face,

"Hi there, I'm Sam, can I buy you a drink?" He asked with a wink as he motioned towards the bartender,

"Uh sure, I'm Kate by the way." She replied, thinking what the heck it saves me money.

"So Kate, do you come here often?" He asked as he handed her her drink and they turned back towards the pub,

"Fairly often, I live and work on a farm close to here, and since this is the nearest pub..." Kate mumbled as she looked around, she almost choked on her drink as she met Riley's eyes looking her way, he looked away as fast as she looked at him.

"You haven't moved much mate." Alex said as he came over and sat next to Riley,

"I guess I'm just not up to it tonight, I must be getting old." He replied with a smirk as he looked back over to where Kate was talking to that pretty boy in the corner. Alex looked over at the direction of Riley's gaze and smiled,

"Give her time mate, she has been through alot lately, but eventually our Kate will come around." He said to him as Riley looked back at him,

"What??!! Oh come off it Alex, I am just worried that guy may try to take advantage of her thats all." Riley replied as he stood up, "I'm going to get another drink, want one?"

She looked up at Sam and tried to fiend interest in him, so far she had learned that he had just started over at Selkirk's place. He was from Melbourne but always yearned for country life, and he seemed to be very touchy feely. She took another sip of her drink and could feel the alcohol going to her head, this always happened when she drank she would get right hot and her cheeks got red.

"I think I might just get a bit of fresh air, if you don't mind." She said as she stood up off her stool,

"Hey sounds good, maybe I will join you." Sam replied as he jumped up and walked behind her, placing his hand on the small of her back. Causing Kate to walk faster, not seeing someone get out of their chair in the corner. The fresh air felt good on her face as she stood on the verenda, noticing how close Sam seemed to be getting to her. He placed his arm around her shoulder and leaned down towards her trying to reach her face. Kate jumped back,

"Uh what do you think you are doing?" She asked as she stared up at him,

"Trying to give you a kiss, I mean why else do you think I have been hanging around you all night, you look like you are up for a good time." Sam replied as he tried to lean in again, and Kate pushed him back.

"Well I am sorry that you got that assumption, but I am really not into that right now, so I think that you might just want to back off." She said as she walked back towards the door and he followed her,

"Look I'm sorry, but just the way you are dressed and the signs you have been putting off all evening I thought that is what you were after, I mean in five minutes I am sure that I could change your mind." He said as he walked closer to her again.

"I think that you heard the lady, now if I were you I would back off, or else you are going to have a whole bigger mess to deal with mate, namely me." Riley's voice said angirly as he walked out of the darkness to stand next to Kate.

"Fine, if you were him all this time you really should have said something you know," Sam said angirly as he stormed off towards the carpark.

"Are you ok? I could tell by the look of that guy that he was up to now good." Riley said as he looked down at her with concern in his eyes, surprisingly what he saw was a smile coming across her face, "What may I ask is so funny about this??"

"It's just who would have thought that I gave off those signs, the whole time I tried to get with Dave I couldn't give them off, and now I am sending them off to strangers at the Gungellen Pub." She laughed as she looked up at him. Her smile and laughter lifted all the anger out of his body towards the ass that had just left, it was good to see that smile again. "You better watch it Riley, or you may fall under my spell too."

"Oh I will try my best, now how about another drink?" He asked as he took her hand and led her into the pub, all the while thinking it was too late for him to fall under her spell.

Kate waited in the carpark, the others were all coming or atleast thats what they said. She had a sneaky suspicion that Pat and Tayler had taken off back to his place, and Stevie and Alex had left earlier, Grace said she would meet her here at 1, it was now 1:10.

"Waiting for someone?" Riley asked as he came up and stood next to her,

"Yeah Grace is supposed to meet me so we can head home, but she is already 10 minutes late." Kate moaned as she rubbed her arms from the cold.

"I thought I saw her leave a while ago, didn't she leave with Marcus?" Riley replied.

"Go figure, no one worries about how I will get home." Kate sighed,

"Well you know I can drive you, come on" He said as he took his coat off and placed it around her shoulders. Riley held the door open as she climbed into the passenger seat, he could smell her perfume as she walked past him to get into the ute. He smiled as he saw her immediately put her seatbelt on, even half in the bag she was safety concious. He got into the drivers seat and turned on the ute, putting the heat on,

"Better?" He asked with a twinkle in his eye as she took his coat off from around her shoulders.  
"Much, thanks. By the way why are you still here? I thought you would have left a long time ago. Only silly people like me stay at the pub until 1."

"Oh I was talking to Mike the bartender, apparantly he was in the army too, sharing war stories you know." He turned onto the main road and drove towards Drovers. He turned on the radio and a slow song came on, he could feel Kate relax and look out the window at the passing scenery.

"By the way I never said thanks for before, it was a good thing you were there, or else who knows what would have happened." She whispered softly as she looked over at him.

"Anytime, and just so you know, you do look amazing tonight." Riley replied as he reached the drive for Drovers and turned up it. As he pulled up infront of the shearer's quarters and killed the engine and looked over at her. Even in the moonlight he could tell that she was blushing.

"Thank you for the drive home." She whispered as she leaned over and kissed his cheek, "See you around." She got out of the ute and he watched her climb the steps to her door.

Kate lay in bed wide awake again. She had tossed and turned since coming back from the pub, it had definately been an interesting night to say the least. The most interesting part seemed to be Riley, everytime she closed her eyes she could see his face. The twinkle in his eyes, his smile, how mad he had looked as he came to her aid with Sam. She could even smell his aftershave from his coat he had placed on her shoulders. She smiled to herself as he had seemed so nervous in the ute on the way home, he had floored her with his compliment, as soon she he had said it, it had left her for a loss of words. She had acted like such a tool getting out of the car too, see you around?? how old was she! The funny thing was she thought to herself, she hadn't felt this weird since she had first met Dave, and oddly enough the one thing that started to run through her head was Jodi saying to get off her ass and do something about it.

The sun was just starting to rise as Kate drove into the yard at Killarney pulling up in front of the cottage that Riley lived in. She had decided to take the advice that Jodi would have told her to heart. She had made muffins and fresh coffee, it would be a nice thank you for last night. She turned off the engine and looked at herself in the mirror,

"Ok Manfredi you can totally do this, you are a beautiful, intelligent, female. It took you almost 4 years the last time, this time you have to make the first move" She said to herself as grabbed the basket of muffins and thermos of coffee. She walked up the steps that led to his front door and lightly knocked, hoping that she wouldn't wake him up. She could here steps walking towards the door from inside and grumbling as they came nearer,

"Who in the frig is here this early?" Came a voice from inside as he pulled the door open, "Kate?"

"Uh hi, sorry to wake you up so early, but uhhh, I couldn't sleep so I thought I would make us some breakfast, as a thank you for last night." She said as she looked at him, she tried to only look at his face but her eyes drifted down to where he was standing there only in his boxer shorts.

You could have knocked him over with a toothpick when he saw her standing there with her basket of muffins and coffee, she looked so cute with her hair down her back and just in her jogging pants and tank.

"If you want to go back to bed I totally understand, I can just leave these here." She said as she placed the basket and thermos down on the table by the door and turned to walk down the steps.

"Kate, wait please don't go." He replied as he reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder, "I would like it if you would stay." She looked back at him and smiled,

"Good me too."

Chapter 4

He took a sip on his coffee and looked over the rim of his cup over at her, she sat at the side of the table doing the same, then looking away as soon as she met his eyes. As he had ran to put a shirt on she had poured out the coffee and set out the muffins, they had sat in silence for almost five minutes now.

"These muffins are really great Kate, did you make them from scratch?" He asked trying to break the silence, she looked up startled,

"Uh yeah, their from a recipe my mother gave me." She replied looking at him, "The secret is putting the exact right amount of sugar in them."

"Well they are definately great. I must say that you were a welcome surprise at my door this morning." He said as he set his cup down,

"Really? I didn't know if you would be up, I couldn't sleep and thought that you might like some company for breakfast especially after all of your help last night." She replied as she took another sip of coffee. "And since you were an early riser last week when we met on the road, I thought that I would chance it this morning. I forgot about it being Sunday though, and that you were probably going to sleep in, and god now I am babbling, sorry."

"Thats quite ok, I didn't even notice." He said as he took another bite of a muffin, "Besides I like to listen to you babble, it relaxs me." He could see the blush rise in her cheeks, as she smiled.

"Well you would be one of the first people, I have always been known for babbling and for not being known for keeping secrets, so be warned I can't keep any secrets." She grinned as she took a sip of coffee.

"Then its a good thing I have no secrets to tell isn't it." He replied with a wink, "I have an idea, I need to go down and check on my brombies, why don't you walk down with me, we can take our coffee and watch the sun finish rising."

"Sounds good, I will refill our cups." Kate said as she stood up and grabbed for his mug, her hand brushing up against his.

She breathed in the fresh air as she walked beside him down to the yards where he kept the brombies, he passed her his mug as they reached the gates,

"Here hold this, I have someone I want you to meet." He said as he climbed the fence and jumped over, walking towards where 2 of the brombies were standing, he took a smallish brown one and brought it over. "This is Squirt, I just got her a few days ago, she is surprisingly well behaved for a brombie, I find her quite relaxed even though she has been through alot I imagine."

"Nice name, how do you know she has been through alot?" Kate whispered as she sat the mugs down on the ground and came towards the fence.

"You can tell when you look in her eye, she has been hurt but is starting to recover." Riley said as he looked in her eyes, "And that now she is maybe ready to trust again and perhaps let someone come close to her again."

"You can tell all that by looking in her eyes?" Kate said with a sigh,

"Definately, would you like to come in and see her?" He asked gently as he reached out for her hand and helped her over the fence. As he placed his hands around her waist to help her down he could feel the warmth of her body again, how fragile she felt in his arms. Kate turned and looked up at him, his hands not leaving her waist.

"Its amazing that you can tell all that by looking in her eyes." She whispered as she looked up at him, breathing in and out, trying to remind her self to breath, "Even though it might be hard for her to let someone get close to her again, and that it might take a while."

"Even if it takes forever, I can tell that I will be able to help her." He replied as he kept his gaze fixed on her face.

"Well then you have your work cut out for you now don't you." She said as she came closer to him and touched the side of his face, "Because it might be hard for her at first but you have to realize that eventually she will come around."

"Thats good to know, I think that I might start my first lesson today." He said quietly as he leaned in and placed his hands on either side of her face, looking into her eyes he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Chapter 5

Riley closed the door behind him after he had watched her drive off back towards Drovers. He let out a deep breath as he set his head back against the door. Kissing her had felt so right, he could tell though that he was going to have to tread lightly with her. Like he had told her with the brombie, it might be hard for her to get close to someone again, but he would wait forever to get her to realize he was hers. But after that kiss and way she felt in his arms he hoped it would be sooner rather than later.

Kate turned off the engine of her car as she parked next to the shearers quarters. Ever since she had left Kilarney a warm tingling sensation had come over her. She smiled as she could still feel the softness of Riley's lips on hers. It had been the perfect kiss, just light enough to make her heart race. The last person who had kissed her had been Dave, but this kiss felt new and exciting. This felt right, and with Riley she knew he was the right person to start moving on with.

Later that morning Kate walked into the kitchen at Drovers to see the others sitting around the table eating the rest of her muffins,

"You must have been up early to bake all of these." Taylor said as Kate sat down at the table with them,

"I couldn't sleep thats all, plus I made some to take to Riley, he drove me home last night since someone forgot about me." She said as she looked over at Grace.

"Sorry, I tried to find you but Marcus had this brilliant idea of going for a midnight ride and I guess I couldn't refuse, after all it made the rest of his girls angry." She replied with a little smile, "But more on this subject of Riley, so he drove you home how was that??"

"How was what??" Stevie said as she and Alex walked in the kitchen and headed towards the coffee pot.

"Kate was just telling us how Riley had driven her home last night, and how she got up early to make him muffins to say thanks this morning." Tayler replied with a grin.

"Really?? Well that was awfully nice of you Kate, mind you I think the rest of you have work to do." Stevie said as she motioned for Grace and Taylor to leave. They sighed and made lots of noise but left the kitchen with Stevie, Alex and Kate sitting at the table. Stevie looked over at Alex, "Uh I thought that meant you too, take a muffin and go."

"Yes dear, I will see you later. Kate I just want to tell you one thing, whatever you do, know that Riley really likes you. I am only telling you this because I look at you like I did Jodi as a little sister, and want you to be happy." Alex said as he grabbed a muffin, kissed Stevie's cheek and left.

"Ok now spill, I want details." Stevie said as she turned towards Kate, and Kate told her the story.

"Wow, that is amazing." Stevie sighed a while later, "I must tell you though, I think you two would make a good couple. And honestly Kate I would love to see you happy again. I know this whole Dave thing has been hard on you, and then losing Jodi in the process. And I probably haven't been the best person to be around and not being able to have proper friend chats. But I think that you have to do what you feel is best, but as your friend I am advising you to go slow. I just don't want you to rush into anything, because then both of you may end up getting hurt."

"Thanks Steves, and I know that I don't want to rush into anything yet. I think that Riley knows that we will have to take things slow, but when I am with him I feel good again. It is nice to know that someone else is interested in me, I mean it took 4 years before Dave even noticed me, hell I even went out with his brother and he still didn't notice me." Kate said as she looked over at Stevie,

"Well as long as he knows that you want to move slow, I think that you should definately go for it. Don't listen to what the others say, they just like to tease you." Stevie smiled as Kate laughed,

"Tell me about it, it is a good thing I didn't tell them he answered the door in his boxer shorts."

A few days later Alex and Riley drove towards Drovers, they had to drop off the extra water pump from Kilarney as a frantic Stevie had called a half hour ago saying that the pump at Drovers had given up and they couldn't get it fixed. Since the Sunday morning when Kate had brought him muffins, Riley had tried not to come around too often she had said she wanted to go slow after all.

"So any ideas of what you and Kate are going to do on your first date?" Alex asked as he continued to drive, "You are having a first date right?"

"Yes we are going to have a first date, I don't know what we are going to do yet though." Riley replied,

"Well with Dave, he was always one for the big romantic gesture. So I would say you should do something simple." Alex said as he turned down the drive towards Drovers.

"Well that Brewer he always a bit of a show off, but I can think of something simple. All I have to do is ask her now." Riley replied as Alex turned in by the barn where a waiting Stevie paced back and forth.

Simple and romantic, he could totally do that he thought to himself as he walked towards the windmill on Drovers. After he and Alex had helped Stevie install the new pump he had asked for Kate and Stevie pointed him in the direction of the windmill. As he walked closer he could see her up on the ladder part almost to the top. As he came to the bottom he looked up and could see the concentration in her face as she screwed in a bar.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel let down your long hair." He called up to her with a grin, his heart skipped a beat as she looked down at him startled and then smiling.

"Sorry I don't think my hair is quite long enough to reach," Kate replied playfully, "Just a sec and I will be right down."  
"Take your time I am enjoying the view." He said as he looked up at her and could see the blush rising in her cheeks.

"There thats done." Kate said as she climbed down the ladder, he came towards her and she handed him her tools, he placed them on the ground and then helped her down the rest of the way. "Such a gentleman, who would have guessed?" She joked as she turned towards him.

"Well Rapunzel, it maybe one of the many talents I have." He smiled as she rolled her eyes as he called her that again, "I may be prince charming in disguise, and you would never know it."

"I guess I will have to try to find out then, and to think you said you had no secrets." She replied with a small smile that made him want to pull her into his arms, but her knew he would have to wait.

"So princess any plans for tonight?" He asked as he picked up her tools for her and they started walking back towards the barn,

"No not really, sitting around bored and wallowing perhaps. Why what do you have planned?" She asked as she took a sideways glance at him,

"I was just thinking that perhaps we could have our second lesson tonight, say around 6:30?"

"Well I guess being bored and wallowing will have to wait then." Kate replied as she stopped and turned towards him,

"If this lesson goes good, perhaps the being bored and wallowing will end completely." He said as he took a step towards her standing inches from her face.

"We'll just see how good of a teacher you are before we decide anything." Kate whispered as she looked up into his eyes, as he leaned closer to her she could feel his breath on her face she let out a sigh and pulled him closer to her kissing him on the lips. "Hopefully you won't need to give me lessons in this." She smirked as she stepped back and saw the surprised expression on his face.

"On the contrary I plan on there being many lessons in that." He said as he dropped her tools and pulled her back into his arms.

Chapter 6

Kate spritzed on some perfume and looked at herself in the mirror, Riley had told her to dress casually so she had just worn a pair of jeans and a shirt that Jodi had given her last Christmas. She brushed her hair and automatically went to put it up in a ponytail, then stopped. The usual everyday Kate would do that, she let go of her hair letting it fall down her back and walking out to wait on the sofa on the verenda. She looked down at her watch, 6:25, she was allowed to be early wasn't she? She didn't allow herself to get too excited all day about tonight, or else she figured she might be let down with whatever he had planned. Dave had always been one for doing things over the top, right now she didn't need over the top. She looked up as she heard someone walking towards the shearer's quarters, she smiled as she saw Riley walking towards her holding a bouquet of wild flowers.

"For you Rapunzel, their not roses or anything, but they reminded me of you." He said as he came up and handed her them, Kate took them and held them up to smell.

"They are beautiful, and I never liked roses anyways. Just let me put them in some water, come on in." She replied as she stood up and led the way into her room. She smiled as she saw Riley looking around her room, he walked over and picked up a picture of her and Jodi when they were in school, "Ugh don't look at that I look like such a nerd."

"Oh I wouldn't say that, if I had been at school with you I would have definately been chasing you. Besides your definately don't look like a nerd anymore" He said as he placed the picture down, and continued looking around, "This place is a lot bigger than it looks outside."

"Its home, and with Tayler in the other quarters across the way it is almost like having my own place. Stevie fixed it up better for me when she heard I was coming back from Africa, she even got a double bed, before there were just two twin ones for Jodi and I." Kate said as she looked over at him with a smile.

"That Stevie gotta love the way she thinks." He grinned as Kate rolled her eyes,

"Come on Prince Charming lets go." She said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door.

As they drove down towards the main road he started to fill them in on their date,

"I thought that we could have a normal first date, there is this new place that opened in Fisher, then Alex tipped me off that the drive in is open tonight, if that sounds good to you?" He glanced over at her and could see a small smile coming across her face.

"That sounds lovely, very normal first date stuff." She replied as she leaned over to turn on the radio, "Sorry but I am a music fiend in the car, I always need to have some background music."

"Thats quite ok, there are some cds over my visor here if you want to check them out." He said as he flipped the visor down and stopped at the stop sign. She undid her seat belt and slip over to reach for them, as she reached up he breathed in and could smell her perfume, a mixture of vanilla and spice. "Anything you like?" He asked as she started to flip through them, he laughed to himself as she crinkled up her nose.

"Not really, you really need to get a better taste in music then 80s metal, and grunge." She replied as she placed the cds down on the seat.

"Well maybe you can help me with that." He said as he turned into the carpark of the restaurant. As he turned off the engine of the ute he opened his door and ran around before she could get hers.

"Again very gentlemanly I am quite impressed." Kate grinned at him as he held out his arm to her and they walked towards the door.

As they entered the restaurant Kate looked around as they waited to be seated, it was very cozy with booths dimly lit and romantic music playing in the background. As the waitress led them towards a booth in the back she sat down and Riley sat across from her.

"Nice choice, it is very romantic, well done for a first date." She smiled at him as he grinned back,

"Well I aim to please you know, besides Marcus took someone here last week and he said it was very nice." He replied as Kate laughed,

"Then it is definately good for a first date, because that is all he seems to go on." Kate giggled as Riley laughed. The rest of their meal went by with a steady stream of conversation, Riley started telling her about his years in the army. It surprised her at how many places he had actually travelled to that she had never even known. He laughed as she told him about her older brothers and large Italian family, and how she was the baby of the bunch. As they made their way out of the restaurant she took his hand in hers and they walked in companionable silence back to the ute.

"I feel like a teenager being on a date here." giggled Kate as they settled in for the drive-in, as Riley looked over at her she smiled, "Not that it is a bad thing, but just to let you know if this movie is as scary as the poster looks you may have big problems on your hands."

"Well then it is a good thing I brought this in case you need to cover your eyes."He replied as he leaned over the back of the seat and pulled out a blanket, "Plus I know how you tend to get cold, but in that case I was planning on being the one to keep you warm." Kate let out a little laugh,

"Well lets hope it doesn't get that cold then." She said as she looked into his eyes,

"I checked before we left and it is supposed to be near freezing tonight." He replied as the movie started on the screen. Sometime later Riley grinned as he looked over at her, she had inch by inch moved closer to him, and was on the edge of the car seat trying to cover her eyes but not being able to. As the next scene began she let out a scream as the murdered jumped out at the girl on the screen, Kate moved as close to him as she could get and hid her face on his chest. He looked down at the back of her head as her face was pressed against him, he stroked the back of her head as he heard her muffled words asking if it was over. She sat up and looked at him embarassed,

"Sorry I guess I got a little too involved." She said as she sat back next to him, not moving too far away, her thigh brushing up against his.

"Thats quite ok, that is what I am here for." He replied as he placed his arm around her shoulders and she leaned back up against him,

"Hey you never gave me my second lesson." Kate giggled as she turned and looked at him, "Don't tell me you have gotten lazy on me."  
"Well the night isn't over yet now is it Miss Manfredi, now come on under this blanket and is getting cold." He replied with a grin as he pulled her back beside him.

Riley turned into the drive at Drovers and could feel Kate sigh next to him, she had stayed by his side since the movie. He stopped halfways up it and turned off the engine.

"What are you doing?" Kate asked as he started to open the door,

"I am going to walk you home, it has been a beautiful night and I thought this would be a nice way to end it." Riley replied as he took her hand and helped her out of the ute. He held her hand as they walked silently up towards the lights of Drovers,

"I just wanted to say that I had a good time tonight. Also I appreciate that you understand that I need to take things one step at a time. But if we could do this again it would be very nice." Kate said as she stopped and looked up at him, in the moonlight he looked even more handsome she thought to herself, letting go she reached up and brushed the side of his face. Riley closed his eyes as he felt her touch, he let out a deep breath,

"Well then my second lesson is complete, that was the lesson for tonight to have a nice time and not think of anything else. And you don't need to thank me for us going slow, I have had a broken heart before and if I get to be the one to fix yours I will be as slow as a turtle." He replied as he placed his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him, he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips, as the kiss started to turn more passionate he could feel his heart beat faster. She felt so right in his arms, but she was right she needed to go slow, using all the energy he had he pulled away. She looked up at him with a questioning look in her eyes, "Sorry Rapunzel but if I don't pull away I think the whole slow thing might go out the window." He whispered as she smiled up at him with a mischevious look in her eyes,

"That kiss just pushed us ahead atleast five lessons." She replied as she took his hand and they continued to walk.

Chapter 7

The next few days passed by in a blur for Kate, they had a new shipment of sheep come in and they had been busy drenching and getting them mixed in with their old mob. Stevie had also started making rumblings of going shopping for the wedding,

"I really think we should go this Saturday, we can make a whole weekend of it. Alex said he would take care of things at Drovers we can have a whole girl weekend." She said as they sat on the verenda drinking a beer and watching the sunset, "But I mean if you have plans with Riley I am sure that he wouldn't mind." Kate could feel her cheeks start to blush as the others looked over at her. She knew that they were dying for any information on her and Riley, but true to his word they had taken things slower. Last night they had gone for a ride and had a picnic next to the lake on Kilarney.

"Well as a matter of fact we don't have any plans, and its not like I can't do anything without him. Besides I am not the only one in a relationship here." She replied as she looked over at Moira and Tayler who both tried not to look her in the eyes.

"Well good thats settled, we can spend the night and everything, this is going to be great!" Stevie exclaimed, "We might even be able to swing it that we can leave Friday night. And while we are talking about it, I picked some of these up in town today." She said as she got up and walked into the house returning with an arm load of wedding magazines.

"To think Steves I never took you as the wedding type." Grace said as Stevie dropped one in her lap,

"Well I guess that people can change, besides I am only planning on doing this once, so it better be fantastic." Stevie replied as she sat back down next to Kate.

Thursday evening Kate was standing in her room looking down at her bed, she hated packing, especially for the city. She was good with work clothes, but dressy clothes was her big downfall. She picked up this red shirt that Jodi had left for her and held it up in the mirror,

"Very nice, it goes with your eyes." Came a voice from the door as she turned around and smiled as she saw Riley standing there.

"Well thanks, but do you think it is nice enough for the city, that is the big question." She replied as she walked over and kissed his cheek,

"In my opinion you could wear a grain sac and look good enough for the city." He said with a grin as he leaned down and kissed her lips, she moaned and rolled her eyes. "Ok, well then I would definately say a yes to the shirt. Now this I like much better though." He grinned as he reached around her and grabbed a black lace bra. "Mind you I don't think I would want you wearing it out, people may get the wrong idea of my girlfriend." Kate stopped and looked up at him, it was the first time he had called her that.

"Well then maybe you should hand it back to your girlfriend so she can put it away so no one can see it." She said, "By the way I like you calling me your girlfriend."

"Good I like calling you it, so girlfriend how much longer until you are done here?" He asked as he cleared a seat on the bed and sat down, pulling her with him into his lap, "Unless ofcourse you would rather let me continue to help you pack. I could tell you my opinion on other items, like say this shirt you have on right now, it is very cute and sexy, the buttons add so much to the whole outfit." He said as he kissed her neck and he could feel her relax.

"Well if we are going to critique our wardrobe, perhaps I should mention how that tshirt looks extremely good on you, and that it makes me really want to see whats under it." Kate replied with a grin as he pulled her head towards him and kissed her. "Or perhaps your jeans which show off how hot you bum is, I mean I have heard that some girls in town actually faint when they see you walking down the street."

"Really oddly enough I was thinking the same of you." He whispered in her ear as he started to undo the buttons of her shirt and she reached around and started to push his shirt up. "Are you sure of this? This isn't exactly moving slow." He asked as he sat back for a moment and looked in her eyes.

"I have never been more sure of anything, now come on and lets try out this double bed that Stevie got me." She replied with a grin as she pushed him back and kissed him.

Chapter 8

Riley yawned and stretched in bed as he smiled to himself as he looked over at her still asleep next to him. She looked so peaceful, like an angel, mind you she definately was no angel last night he thought. She started to stir next to him,

"You no just because you look at me like that doesn't mean that I am going to wake up." She said as she kept her eyes closed,

"Thats quite ok Rapunzel I was thinking of waking you with a kiss anyways." He whispered in reply as he pulled her closer to him and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Thats nice, but I think you have the wrong princess, it was Snow White who had to woken by a kiss, and I definately don't live with 7 dwarfs." She replied with a small smile, "What time is it by the way?" Riley groaned as he pulled her back with him so he could look at her alarm clock.

"Its about 5 to 6, so do tell is breakfast included in this stay?" He asked with a wink as she laid her head back on the pillow.

"Oh I imagine it could be, the others are probably getting up by now. This ought to be good, I hope you are ready for lots of quizzical looks and teasing." Kate moaned as he started to nuzzle her neck, "I am the one person on Drovers who never had anyone in for breakfast."

"Well then it is good to be your first." He replied with a grin pulling her back into his arms, "But lets take a little longer, the more quizzical stares the better."

Kate's mind was going a mile a minute as they made their way up to the main house. The best thing was to just act normal, after all Alex and Pat spent the night all the time it was really no big deal. She kept walking never even noticing that Riley was trying to keep up with her. As he finally reached her side he grabbed her hand,

"You know it is going to be fine, and if you are really that worried about it I can get breakfast back at my place." He said as they stopped, Kate looked into his face and could see that he really just wanted to please her.

"No I want you to come in, after all I am your girlfriend now. And after last night I plan on you being here for many more breakfasts." She replied, "Now come on I am starving." They walked hand in hand up the steps and headed towards the door to the kitchen, the smell of freshly brewed coffee and bacon came drifting through the air. Riley held the door open for her as they entered,

"Morning everyone, sleep well?" Kate asked as they entered the kitchen and she headed over to the coffee pot pouring two cups. It was like all conversation had ceased when they entered as everyone stared at them. Grace and Tayler looked at each other and grinned, Stevie smiled and glared over at them then pulled out a chair,

"Riley good to see you, have a seat and grab some breakfast. I am sure you have lots of work today the least we can do is feed you a good breakfast." She said as he sat down next to her. Kate let out a sigh of relief as everyone started talking again and she handed him a plate and sat down across from him and smiled over at him, he winked at her and they continued to eat in silence.

She stood in the yard as she watched his truck drive off in the distance, after a lingering good bye she could still feel the taste of him on her lips. She turned and walked towards the barn where she could hear the others talking, she entered and almost laughed as they immediately stopped talking.

"Oh please don't let me interupt you, please continue." She grinned as she walked over and started to saddle up her horse.

"So Kate how was it last night??" Grace asked as she looked over at her with a smile, "I mean I totally understand if you don't want to tell us, but right now I am living vicariously through you so come on."

"Yeah Kate, do tell please!!" Tayler pleaded as Stevie came in and stood in the doorway,

"Well if you all must know, it was amazing and I am very grateful to Stevie for putting that double bed in my room. Now come on we have work to do." Kate replied with a grin as she winked at Stevie and led her horse out of the barn.

Chapter 9

"Come on Kate, you are supposed to be the one that is always on time!!" Stevie yelled from the car as she laid on the horn, Kate turned towards Riley with a grin.

"Well I guess that is my ride." she said as he smiled back at her and pulled her into his arms,

"Have a great trip Rapunzel, don't do anything too naughty." He whispered in her ear as she giggled and he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"No worries there, besides Stevie will have us going from store to store anyways." She replied as they pulled away from each other and he grabbed her bag, "Now come on before I get in real trouble." They walked hand and hand out to the waiting car where the others were inside already.

"For heaven sakes what took you so long?!" Grumbled Stevie as she got out and opened the trunk, "Your only going for the weekend not a month."

As they drove towards Adelaide Kate let the movement of the car relax her and she closed her eyes. She smiled as Grace and Taylor argued in the backseat about what color they wanted for their bridesmaid dresses, she looked over at Stevie sitting next to her. She looked so happy and contented, ever since she and Alex had finally gotten their act together and gotten together it was almost like a totally different person, in a good way.

"There is no need to argue about the color, I have already decided anyways." Stevie said as the others looked at her, "I am having a ruby red color, it will look good with all of your colorings. Oh Kate do you have Tess and Rose's measurments??"

"Right here, and I called Mrs. Sampson in town and she said that she can do any alterations for when they arrive for the wedding if need be." She replied as she patted her purse.

"Good good, yeah I am going to have all of you in red dresses and the guys in black suits with red ties. Remind me too that I have to order six ties too." She said as she looked over towards me.

"Six, I thought that you were just going to have Rose walk by herself." Kate said, "Who is the sixth?? Stevie please don't say..."

"Its Dave, Alex was talking to him last night, he wasn't sure if he would be able to make it back but now he can. And I mean he and Alex have been mates forever and what was I supposed to say?" Stevie exclaimed, "Please don't be angry with me, I mean you are with Riley now and it will be fine, I mean how much time do you really have to spend with him?" Kate looked out the windows as the car got very quiet, Dave, her Dave, was coming here.

"Kate, earth to Kate are you ok?" Grace said from the backseat. Kate looked back from the window and smiled,

"Yeah I'm fine, everything is going to be great." She replied "After all I am with Riley now, I am sure Dave has moved on too."

"Right, thats the spirit, thanks Kate I knew you would understand." Stevie sighed as she turned onto the exit towards Adelaide.

As they went from store to store, looking at what seemed like each and every dress Kate's mind drifted to the fact that Dave was coming home. As she tried to push the thought aside she thought of Riley, lovely Riley who had been patent with her, understanding her need to go slow and that she had had her heart broken.

"Well what do you think?" Stevie asked as she came out of yet another dressing room, Kate look up and gasped.

"This is the one Steves, Alex won't know what hit him." She said with a grin,

"Definately, you look like a princess!!" Moira said as she stood up and walked next to her, "It is exquisite!"

"This dress feels right, I'll take it!" Stevie said to the girl helping them, "Now lets try on some bridesmaid dresses, Kate you first." Kate looked at her reflection in the mirror, she had a strapless ankle length gown on of the exact ruby red color Stevie had chosen.

"You look like a model!" Taylor exclaimed as she came out of the dressing room,

"Riley won't know what hit him!" Grace said with a grin,

"Yeah really." Kate said with a whisper, with Riley not being the only one she wanted to impress.

Chapter 10

That evening as they headed back to the hotel after supper the group of them walked through the streets of Adelaide looking in the shop windows, and talking amongst themselves. Moira had noticed that Kate had been abnormally quiet during supper and held back to walk behind the others with her,

"You ok? You have been kind of quiet." She said to her as Kate looked over at her and smiled a half smile.

"Yeah, I guess I am just a little tired from all of the excitment today." Kate replied,

"And maybe from the news you got this morning, you know it is normal to be a little over whelmed atleast by hearing that Dave is coming."

"I know, it just seems so weird, I am trying to get my life back on track, things are going great with Riley, and the minute I hear that Dave is coming back my stomach does a flip flop like it used to everytime I saw him." Kate sighed as the others headed into the hotel and Moira and her stayed back and sat on a bench outside. "I was the one who broke up with him, he didn't want me to leave, but I couldn't handle it in Africa. I need to have a normal life, but it is too big of an opportunity for him to pass up, that is why I told him not to bother to move back."

"Do you mean that Dave offered to move back here to be with you??!!" Moira said looking over at Kate shocked,

"Yeah, a few days after I came back I got a letter from him, begging me to reconsider, that he would quit the program, and move home and we could start a life here together. But I would never be able to live with myself knowing that he had given up his dream for me. I felt like a big enough bitch already leaving him, I mean you should have seen his face as he stood on the tarmak and watched my plane leave. Its taken me all this time to get it out of my head. But this whole thing with Riley has helped, but then I started to think today what if I was using Riley as a diversion tactic to not think of Dave. What am I going to do?? I am so confused!" Kate said with a sob as she started to cry and Moira pulled her into her arms for a hug.

"Well the first thing you are going to do is go back to the room and get into your pjs and I am going to go get us some chocolate and chips like Jodi would do. Then we don't have to talk about this anymore tonight if you don't want, but if you do I want you to know I am here for you." Moira replied matter of factly, "Now shoo upstairs with you."

"Thanks Moira, please don't tell the others, I have a lot of thinking to do and I really don't want them to know. Especially Stevie she feels bad enough already, I don't want her stressing about this while she is planning for the happiest day of her life." Kate said as they stood up,

"No worries, now head upstairs I will be there in a bit."

The next day as they returned to Drovers, the car was quiet as everyone was drowsing and looking out the windows. Stevie looked in the rearview mirror at Kate, she was looking off into the distance with a far off look in her eyes.

"Do you want me to get Alex to tell Riley about Dave coming?" Stevie asked breaking the silence, with all of the others looking at Kate,

"No I will tell him, he should hear it from me." Kate replied looking into Stevies eyes, "When does Dave arrive by the way?"

"His flight arrives 4 days before the wedding, he told Alex he wouldn't miss his buck's party for anything so he is arriving the day of it, then Alex said he is staying for two weeks afterwards." Stevie said as she looked back towards the road,

"Sounds good." Kate said as she turned back towards the window, "Everything will be great."

As they arrived home that night, the lights in the house were shining bright.

"Don't tell me Alex actually made us supper, if miracles never cease." Stevie said with a grin as she turned off the engine of the car and she and the others got out of the car and headed towards the house. They could hear music playing inside and Stevie looked over at Kate with a questioning look.

"Don't look at me, I have no ideas, for all I know we have a burgler with a good taste in music." Kate replied with a smirk and Grace opened the door.

"Hello??" Stevie called as they walked into the house and headed back to the kitchen where they could hear voices, "Oh my God Tess your home!!" She cried as she dropped her bag and ran over to hug her friend. "Your home early!!"

"Well its not everyday my bestfriend gets married in 3 weeks, besides I missed this place and you guys." Tess replied with a grin, "I think I may have shocked Alex more though, Nick is coming in 2 weeks but I just couldn't wait. But first everyone this is Clare." She said as she turned around and picked up a smiling baby with curly brown hair and the biggest brown eyes.

Chapter 11

Kate took a sip of her beer and smiled as she looked around the verenda as everyone was talking over each other as usual, filling Tess in on all of the gossip and goings on. After supper while Tess put Clare to bed they had all cleaned up and were now relaxing. Stevie had sent a message to Killarney that they had returned home and that they were not to be disturbed as this was a girls night.

"It seems so quiet without Jodi here, I can't believe all that happened with her, but I am so happy she is happy." Tess said with a sigh, "You must miss her a bunch Kate."

"I definately do, thankfully I still have the others to eat chips and chocolate with." Kate replied,

"Yeah and she'll be eating loads in the next couple of weeks." Tayler piped up as Stevie gave her a glare,

"What do you mean?" Tess asked turning towards Kate, "Whats up?"

"Oh nothing, its just that Dave is returning for the wedding, and that now that I have started a relationship with Riley it is going to be hard." Kate replied, "You are right I really do miss Jodi, its been a long day I think I am going to turn in, good night everyone." She said as she stood up and walked down the steps. As Stevie got up to follow her, Tess stood up,

"No let me go."

Kate ran up the steps to her room and sat on the sofa that she and Jodi had sat on lots and looked out over the farm, she looked up as she saw Tess walking towards her.

"I'm sorry for taking off like that, I guess I am just overly emotional." Kate said as Tess sat next to her,

"No worries, overly emotional tends to happen a lot here. So I want to know what happened with you, Stevie didn't go into details and I want to know." Tess replied as she looked over at Kate who now had tears welling up in her eyes. Sometime later Tess let out a sigh, "Wow that is some story, you know Kate that Dave is a really good guy. And if he offered to give up that program for you he did it because he truly loves you."

"I know and that is what makes it worse, how could I ever live with myself knowing that he had given up his dream for me!" Kate moaned, "I mean I can't expect him to just give up and come back here and be the local vet again."

"Well you know, sometimes when people fall in love their dreams change. Maybe Dave's dream changed." Tess replied,

"Then why didn't he come after me??Actually I know the answer, because I told him not to and he is too nice not to do what I asked." sighed Kate, "It still leaves me with the predicament of Riley, he has been so amazing Tess. I told him I needed to go slow, and he has respected my wishes amazingly, with him it is like I know where I stand, but with Dave it is a whole different thing. The other day when Stevie said he was coming my stomach did a flip flop again like it used too."

"It sounds to me like your heart doesn't know what it wants, your head is telling you to do the smart thing, but your heart is telling you a whole different thing. I would wait until you see Dave and then see how you feel. And remember if you need to talk I am here for you, I can only imagine how hard it has been to have Jodi gone." Tess said with a smile as she gave Kate a hug.

"Thanks Tess, I have missed you so much!!" Kate replied with a grin, "Now how about some chocolate or chips?"

Chapter 12

The next morning Kate had thrown herself into her work, trying to forget her problems and the impending conversation that she was going to have to have with Riley. It wasn't until mid afternoon when she was out near skinny jims when she heard a ute coming up behind her, she knew right away that it was Riley. She turned around and smiled as she saw him walking towards her with a bottle of water in one hand and a huge grin on his face.

"Hey Girlfriend, how was the trip?" He asked as he came up and kissed her cheek, "Thought you might need this." He said as she handed her the bottle of water and she opened it taking a sip.

"Thanks, it was a great trip. The dresses are amazing, Adelaide was busy as ever. How was your weekend?" She replied as she tried to avoid looking him in the eyes, she should just tell him she thought to herself.

"Oh the usual, hey Alex was saying that he got an old mate of his to be another groomsmen, isn't that great that way theres six and six. He's being really weird about it though and won't say who it is though, all he said was it was an old friend he hadn't seen for a while." Riley said as they walked over and sat on a rock.

"Its Dave, Dave is Alex's old mate." Kate said as she took another sip of water not wanting to look at his face, knowing that if she did it would break her heart even more.

"Its Brewer?! I thought that he couldn't make it? Is that why Alex didn't want to tell me, Jesus what do you think of this?" Riley exclaimed as he stood up and started pacing in front of her, "I suppose he is going to come here and try to win you back, I mean why would you want me when you can have the world travelling handsome Dr. Dave!"

"Riley, you can stop that right now, I am sure that Dave is only coming home for the wedding. He and Alex have been mates for years, long before I even came to Drovers. Besides it has nothing to do with us, we are together now, Dave will respect that I am sure." Kate replied,

"I still don't trust him, how long have you known about this by the way?" He asked as he stood in front of her looking in her eyes,

"I just found out Saturday, trust me I was just as shocked as you. I asked Stevie to not get Alex to tell you, I felt I needed to tell you myself." Kate replied standing up, "Besides he will be so busy seeing everyone and catching up we will hardly see him."

"You better be right, or Brewer will have a fight on his hands." Riley sighed as he pulled her into a hug, "Besides you are with me now, you made your decision." As Kate looked out over the fields from his embrace she thought of another decision she had made months before, and oddly enough not the one she had made weeks earlier.

As Kate walked into the kitchen later on that evening for supper and smiled at Tess who was sitting feeding Clare, Moira looked up from the stove when she came in,

"So did you talk to Riley?" She asked as Kate walked over and got a glass of water,

"Yes, it went ok, I don't think he likes the idea of Dave coming back, he is worried that Dave is going to try to win me back." Kate replied as she sat down across from Tess, "And at this point I can see it happening. I can see this whole situation getting to be very messy. But it is like I told Riley, Dave is coming home for a mate's wedding and Alex and he have been mates for a long time."

"Thats right, besides it will do the two of you good to have an obstacle in your relationship, if you can overcome it then it will become stronger." Moira said, "Atleast that is what it said in one of Jodi's old Cosmos."

"Well the only way to tell how things will go is to wait and see what happens when Dave comes anyways." Tess said as she picked up Clare, "Dave is staying at Kilarney for the wedding, so that should be interesting anyways."

"Ugh that means that he and Riley will see each other lots, thats just great." Kate moaned,

"Don't worry everything will be ok." Tess said as she placed Clare in Kate's lap, "Now hold Clare please I have to pee."

Riley drove into the yards at Kilarney and pulled to a stop next to Alex's ute, as he got out he walked to the sheds where he could hear Alex working. "Nice of you to tell me who your sixth groomsman is." He said as he walked over next to Alex,

"I know, I know but Stevie said to let Kate tell you, and you know women. Are you going to be ok with it, I mean Dave has been my mate forever." Alex replied as he sat down his drill.

"Yeah I'll be fine, once he is on the next plane back to Africa. Do you think he might try to win Kate back?" Riley asked, "I mean things have been going great between us, but it is still really early to have this kind of bump in the road if you know what I mean."

"Trust me I know, look at how many bumps Stevie and I have had, but if you and Kate are meant to be, everything will be fine." Alex replied. But that was exactly what Riley was worried about, were they meant to be?

Chapter 13

The next few weeks passed quickly for Kate, Drover's Run had been over taken with wedding preparations. Stevie and Alex had decided to hold their wedding at Drover's because as Stevie said it was the only place she truly felt at home, so Kate and the others had been trying to spiff the place up along with their usual duties. It was nice having Tess to work with again, it made Kate remember the old times they used to have when she first came to Drover's. Things had been ok with Riley, although she could tell that the fact Dave was coming was always on his mind. Sometimes when she was with him he was so distant she felt like there was a whole country between them. The weekend before the wedding Stevie's parents, sister and Rose arrived. As the days passed, Kate became more and more nervous. She knew that the first time she would see him she would know if she had made a mistake.

Dave was due to arrive Monday afternoon in Adelaide, Patrick and Alex were going to pick him up. All of Monday passed in a haze for Kate, the others had given her her distance, which she was glad for. When Riley came over that morning she could see the hurt in his eyes and knew that he was worried,

"So Brewer arrives today." He said as they sat next to each other on the tub by the windmill,

"Yeah, Alex and Pat are going to pick him up." She replied as she looked off into the distance.

"Listen Kate I think we need to have a talk," Riley sighed as she looked over at him, a knowing look in her eyes, "I want you to know that I wouldn't change this past month and a half for anything. But I know what it is like to be in love with someone, and if you feel that you are still in love with him I don't want you to feel that you have to be held back by me. That's why I think we should take a break in our relationship, I can't stand by and watch you with him, it was hard enough doing it with Jodi and Rob. If you feel that you need to get back together with him, I want you to feel that you can, but if you don't know that I will be here, for a little while atleast, I have had my heart broken and I can't wait around forever." Kate looked over at him with tears rolling down her cheeks, he reached over and wiped them away, "Now Rapunzel no crying, we both know this is for the best, and if anything I want us to walk away with our friendship in tact. But I am telling you, if he ever hurts you again it will not be pretty."

After Riley had left Kate had remained sitting for sometime, she had felt like she had been kicked in the stomach at first. Then she realized that Riley was right, it wasn't fair of her to be thinking of Dave when she was with him. It had almost killed her to watch him walk away, she knew that he had been hurt before, with Jodi and who knows before hand, he had never been one to discuss the past. Now she was just another person who had hurt him, which made her feel even worse. She looked up as she saw Stevie walking towards her, she gave a half smile as she sat down.

"Hey, I just saw Riley leave." Stevie said as she looked over at Kate,

"Yeah, tell me something Stevie, am I stupid?? I mean I run off to Africa with Dave who I have been in love with forever, then run home because it isn't like home. Now I have a perfect guy who is obviously falling for me, and he is putting our relationship on hold because he understands if I want to get back with Dave. I mean am I really stupid??" Kate exclaimed.

"Stupid no, confused yes. And you knew that Riley was a good guy when way before you started going with him. He only wants to see you happy Kate, and if he is willing to put your relationship on hold it really shows that." Stevie replied,

"I know, that is what makes it worse. I mean what if Dave comes back and has no interest in me, I mean I wouldn't blame him. Then what do I do, say 'Ok Riley were back on, Dave isn't interested so I guess you will have to do'. Because from the sounds of it that is what could happen, but I mean Riley deserves someone who thinks of him as number one not second best." Kate sighed as Stevie pulled her into a hug.

There was a steady stream of chatter coming from the dining room at Drover's as Alex's ute drove into the drive and parked by the house, as he turned off the engine he looked over at Dave sitting in the seat next to him.

"Are you sure you want to go in? If you want we can wait and come back in the morning." Alex said as Dave looked over at him,

"No mate, I have just flown 10 hours to get here, I need to see her." Dave replied as he opened his door, and he and Alex walked up the steps towards the veranda, just as they were about to reach it, the door opened as Kate came out looking behind her telling the others how she had forgotten something. As she flew towards the steps she didn't see him in the darkness and ran right into his chest, looking up she let out a sigh,

"Dave."

Chapter 14

She breathed in the scent of him, the mixture of soap and sweat that she had grown to love, the scent she had grown a custom to before. She looked up and looked into his eyes, she could almost feel her legs turn to jelly beneath her.

"Its nice to see you home." She whispered as he looked back at her and smiled at her,

"It's nice to be home." He replied as the sound of the others coming towards the door drifted in the night air,

"Dave you're here how was the flight?" Tess said as they came towards him, breaking the moment that they had just shared. Dave looked over at her and grinned,

"It was great but it is really nice to be back home here. To see everyone, speaking of everyone how are you??!! Where's Stevie, congrats on the upcoming nuptuals although I am sure you could do much better." He teased as he came over and gave them both a hug. Stevie introduced him to Grace and Taylor as Kate stood back into the darkness and watched him. He seemed different to her in some way, he looked tired, knowing him he had probably thrown himself into his work when she left. As the others headed into the house Kate turned and walked into the darkness, not noticing him following her after a few moments.

She walked out towards the windmill, she loved it here it was so peaceful and quiet and you could look up at all the stars. She looked up at the sky as she walked, it was a beautiful clear night, she felt like every star was out for her to look at and think with. As she sat down on the tub she could see the figure walking towards her, she knew immediately it was him,

"That didn't take long." She teased as he came and stood in front of her, "I thought you might atleast take a couple hours."

"Well you didn't think I flew for 10 hours just to be in a penguin suit did you?" He replied with a smile as he knew she was trying to overcome her nerves by being funny, that was how Kate always worked. He sat down next to her and he could feel her tense up, "You know there is no need to be nervous, its just us. We were always good at talking."

"I know, I think I am just worried about what we are going to talk about." She whispered as she looked over at him, he could see the sadness in her eyes, that tears were starting to well up.

"Don't cry Katiepie there is nothing to cry about." He said as he reached out and wiped away a tear that was rolling down her face,

"Its just, its been so hard since I left you, you have no idea how long it took me to get the image of you standing on that tarmak watching me fly away. I am surprised that you are even talking to me, I was such a bitch to you, leaving you when you needed someone the most. Yet here you are being so nice to me." She sighed, "Even when I probably don't deserve it." She started to cry even more when he smiled back at her.

"Kate I don't think that you are a bitch, I may have had a few moments of thinking that after you left, but I quickly got over them. In fact after a while I even grew to respect your decision to leave. It was hard enough for me to leave here, it must have been awful for you. Plus then with Jodi leaving, I only wish I wasn't so stupid and had come and been with you." Dave whispered as she cried softly and he put his arm around her and pulled her close to him. It was then that she started crying harder, crying for leaving him, crying for losing Jodi, crying the way you do in the arms of someone you really love.

A while later she had stopped crying and they sat in companionable silence looking out at the darkness that was Drovers.

"You know I tried to move on from you." She whispered as he looked down at her, "Riley and I actually started dating, he was exactly what I needed, I told him I needed to go slow. He was such a gentleman, even when he broke it off with me."

"He broke it off with you?" Dave asked as he pulled her closer to him, and Kate continued to whisper

"Yeah, actually just today. He said he knew what it was like to be in love with someone and he didn't want to stand in the way of my happiness."

"That is very nice of him, so tell me something then are you still in love?" Dave asked as she sat back and they looked into each others eyes, "Because if you are I want you to know something, I have put my resignation in with the doctors in Africa. I think I knew the minute that I watched your plane leave that I didn't want to be anywhere without you. You already know it takes me a while to realize what I realize, that is why I didn't come home til now. In fact when Alex called it was like the light went on in my head and heart, it was time to win you back my Kate. You are still my Kate right?" Dave asked as she started to smile.

"I will be your Kate always." She replied as she pulled him towards her and kissed him.

A while later they walked hand in hand down towards where her quarters,

"I hope you didn' t miss your ride to Kilarney." She giggled as he walked her to her door,

"Don't worry I think I know my way there, I did used to live around here you know." He replied with a wink, "Besides I can always your car to get there right? I mean that is what couples do, borrow each others things."

"We will have to be a couple for 50 years before you will drive my car." She laughed as he kissed her and turned to go down the steps,

"We'll see about that, and 50 years sounds good to me. Good night and sweet dreams." He said as she heard him chuckle to himself as he walked to where Alex's ute was parked. As Kate walked into her room and turned on the light, she smiled as she saw a basket of muffins and a note sitting on her bed. She walked towards them and picked up the note, starting to read.

My Dearest Rapunzel,

When I delivered these tonight, I could hear your laughter in the still night air and I knew that you had made your decision. I want you to know that I am very happy for you, when you have someone to love and who loves you back it is the best thing in the world. I also want you not to feel awkward or strange around me, from this moment on I return to being your mate Riley, you know the mate that makes you furious but you know will always will have your back. I have to admit that I didn't bake the muffins, nothing could ever be as good as yours so I didn't even try. I wish you all the happiness and love in the world.

Your friend Riley

Kate smiled to herself as she picked up a muffin and ate a piece, he was right they weren't as good as hers, but they had the best intentions which was what Riley was best at.


End file.
